You Have To Move On
by midnightread
Summary: Jane has a dream and it puts things in perspective for him


**This is what happens when I get bored and am avoiding homework. It's my first story for The Mentalist so please review and give me some feed back. Enjoy :)**

**- I was just told that when I posted this it was all in one chunk so I've sorted it out and here it is**

"Patrick."

He turned towards the voice and froze. Stood in front of him were Angela and Charlotte. He felt tears come to his eyes as he looked at them.

"Daddy," the little girl said, coming and hugging him tight. Jane knelt and hugged the girl close, inhaling the scent of childhood and innocence.

Charlotte let go and went back to stand beside her Mum.

"Why are you here? You're dead, I killed you," Jane said, tears beginning to stream down his face as he took in the faces of his wife and child, who he had killed when he had taunted Red John on TV.

Angela reached and brushed the tears from his face. "We know you feel responsible Patrick, but we don't blame you, we never did," she paused as she wrapped her arms around him and their daughter, "But you have to move on Patrick, we're dead and you have someone alive who loves you, and who you love too."

His little girl said, "Daddy we'll always love you, and you'll always love us but we can't let you die with us."

Jane began to sob, he couldn't help himself. His family was here and they were telling him they loved him, even after what he had done.

"Patrick, we loved each other enough to leave everyone we knew in the circus and run away together, but I'm dead and I hate to see you so sad." As she spoke Angela moved closer and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a love filled hug.

They held each other for a moment before she stepped away. The little girl came back over and tugged on his arm, making him kneel so she could kiss him on the cheek and hug him. He hugged her back them she wiggled out of his grasp and whispered in his ear, "I love you Daddy, but I want you to be happy, just like me and Mummy are." She quickly went back to her mother, who picked her up and placed her on her hip.

His family smiled at him one last time before fading away, leaving a quiet "I love you" behind.

"I love you guys too," Jane whispered.

"Jane." Someone shook him and called his name. "Jane, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes, letting them get used to the light. After blinking a few times he looked at saw the Lisbon was standing over his sofa, looking concerned.

"Hey Lisbon," he said sleepily, slowly remembering his dream.

"Hey Jane," she said, her face softening, "You ok, you were crying in your sleep."

He touched his face and felt the tears there.

He stood and began to walk away but Lisbon caught his arm, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He froze for a minute, Lisbon wasn't really a touchy person so she was obviously worried about him, then he nodded, "Yeah I would, but first I need to clean up."

She let go of his arm and let him past, "Come to my office when you're ready."

He nodded and continued to walk past her, headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

Lisbon turned and walked into round into her office, ignoring the looks on her teams faces. Van Pelt looked all most as concerned as Lisbon and all three of them looked a little shocked since they had never seen Jane cry before, even if it had been in his sleep.

Lisbon sat on the sofa in her office and thought about what had just happened. She had walked in just as Jane had begun to cry, Van Pelt had noticed first with Lisbon only a second behind. If she was honest with herself it had scared her slightly, Jane was always someone who kept his emotions in check and most of the time away from the eyes of everyone around him, sure, if he was happy or excited it showed but if something was bothering him it was harder to pick up on.

Lisbon was still mulling over things in her head when Jane came in and quietly closed the door. He had washed his face and was now looking a lot happier.

Lisbon shifted on the sofa and Jane went and sat next to her.

They were both silent, this wasn't something they normally did; they rarely sat down and talked about anything that wasn't case related.

Jane took a deep breath then said, "I was dreaming about my wife and child, I saw Angela and Charlotte in my dreams." He stopped to take a deep breath.

Lisbon hesitantly reached out and placed a comforting hand on his knee, "I'm sorry Jane, that can't have been easy for you."

He silently shook his head then, after taking another deep breath continued, "It wasn't but I'm ok, in fact I'm better than ok."

Lisbon cocked her head to the side, waiting for Jane to elaborate.

"They said they forgave me and wanted me to move on and be happy," Jane said quickly, wanting to get it out before he changed his mind.

Lisbon nodded and squeezed his knee, "They're right Jane, or should I say you're right," she paused and took in the confused look on his face, "It was a dream, which means it was your subconscious telling you."

He nodded, slowly, taking in what she had said. "They told me to be happy and there's only one way I can think of doing that, doing what they told me to do."

Before Lisbon could ask what he meant by that he leaned in, carefully and gently placing his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her softly. She froze, not knowing what the hell was going on and Jane pulled away. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you Teresa and you're the only one who can make me happy."

Still a little in shock Lisbon gently caressed his check with the back of her hand and in a voice as quiet as his said, "I love you too Patrick, so much."

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss, this time she didn't freeze, she kissed him back, filling it with all the love she felt for him.

Jane pulled back, a smile that lit up the room on his face. Lisbon smiled back and rested her head against his shoulder, putting her arms around his waist. He put his around her shoulders and pulled her close, tenderly kissing her on the top of her head.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, revealing in the closeness, until Van Pelt came bursting through the door. "Boss, we got a..." she stuttered to a halt as the two of them jumped apart, Lisbon blushing slightly. "Never mind," Van Pelt said quickly, turning and leaving as fast as she could.

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other, then Jane smiled and Lisbon laughed nervously then stood, "I think we're going to have to go out there and face the music."

Jane nodded and stood, offering her his hand. She hesitated, shrugged and took it, knowing that it would send the message that they were together better than any words could.

"Love you Lisbon," Jane whispered, pressing a ghost of a kiss to her lips.

"Love you too Jane."


End file.
